Prophecy of Twins
by Daughter-of-Artemis-1411
Summary: Alyssa, James, and Jake have to find out what this ancient prophecy has to do with them. James has been looking for his lost sister for years. Jake has been wondering who he is bound with for life. And for Alyssa, she is trying to fight her inner demons that haunt her. Will James find his long lost sister? Will Jake find who he is bound with? Will Alyssa survive her demons?


DISCLAIMER* I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan.

Alyssa's P.O.V*

Hey guys, I'm Alyssa. I'm going to tell you how I got here. Stuck with all this Greek myths and being a demigod. So I'm a daughter of- "HEY! WHO YOU TALKING TO ALYSSA?! YOUR BOYFR-" "SHUT IT JAMES!" Let's get on with the story. I'll start from the beginning.

I wake up extra early for school. I might wake up before my family does. I don't know if I can really call them "family". They are worse than the Dursleys from _Harry Potter_! I get up from my bed, brush my teeth, and brush my unmanageable hair. I put on a comfy black sweater and some jeans. My foot is out the door when I hear, "Where do you think you are going Alyssa?" my dad spit out with disgust, emphasizing my name.

"Um...Only school." I have to stay calm or else he might hit me again.

He hesitates, then snaps, "Well go then! You disgusting little brat!"

"Yes, sir." I say, happy I didn't get slapped in the face before school. I grab a quick snack for breakfast and run to the bus stop. The bus pulls to an ear deafening stop. I get on the bus and sit in my usual spot: the very back. I fiddle with my ring, anticipating for school.

There are four kids darting their eyes to and from me, and covering their mouths as they speak. There are three boys and one girl. The first boy, who is looks worried, has darker skin and curly brown hair. He wears a baseball hat, a green shirt that reads: flower child in pretty printing, jeans, and sneakers. I can tell that he is going to get teased and bullied about his shirt at school. The second boy who looks back at me, straining laughter, has even darker skin than the first boy, and dark brown hair that is not combed. He wears a plain dark, blue t-shirt and washed jeans. He is the kind of guy who can play any sport and not break a sweat. I have to say, would be pretty cool if I could do that. The girl has pale skin and straight black hair. She is wearing a white dress shirt with buttons going down the middle, and a black skirt. I'm sure she would fit right in with the popular girls at school. They love bulling all the girls who are not worthy of their friendship.

The last boy who was looking at me confused lookes like...gender bent me. We both have medium skin and dark, chocolate brown hair. We both have black eyes. It is scary. His hair looks crazy like mine. He wears a red sweater and black jeans. I am confused why we look alike. I have never seen anyone who looks like me, in my family, in my imaginary friends. They all look so different from me.

James P.O.V.*

Chiron tells us to go to California to find a powerful demigod. He says that the demigod is a student there, and for us to keep watch.

Chiron gets us an apartment with four bedrooms. My room has a mixture of things that don't go together. I can't help it. I have the personality of all the gods and goddesses. I'm heavily blessed by all of them. Jake's room has everything. He's a son of Apollo. Instruments all over the walls, a cabinet full of first aid supplies, and a place to write poetry are in his bedroom. All except an archery range. Chiron said it would be too big. Steve, our satyr's, room had flowers every where. Exactly what he needs. And Alexa's room is bright pink with a walk-in closet and a place to do her makeup and hair. Everything this annoying daughter of Aphrodite needs.

It was time to go to school. Steve is worried once we get on the bus because he can smell a very strong demigod. Even stronger then me. And Steve said I had the strongest demigod scent anyone has ever smelled. So this demigod is serious trouble.

A girl gets on the bus a few minutes after we do and Steve lookes at her scared and says, "That's her." She is the demigod we're looking for. She looks like me. The only noticeable difference between her and me, is that she has long hair and black glasses. I'll admit that I'm pretty freaked out.

Jake is laughing at me because the face I'm making at this girl. Alexa is giving her dirty looks, trying to be discreet. But all I know is that we need to protect her from all the monsters she's attracting.

~Hi guys! This is my first story that my AWESOME friend Rose did for me so there should be no severe grammar mistakes but if there are please tell me. Don't be afraid to tell if there is anything I should add. I don't update very often so sorry for that too... Thanks for reading! :D~


End file.
